Beauty Journal by Byun Baekhyun
by blankzone
Summary: Bagiku, untuk menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar cantik dan sempurna harus melakukan lima hal. (Chanbaek. Mpreg. Boys Love. Oneshot)
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty Journal by Byun Baekhyun**

Chanbaek Forevah!

[Boys love. Mature. Mpreg. Oneshot]

[Bahasa Seperempat Kasual]

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagiku, untuk menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar cantik dan sempurna harus melakukan lima hal;_

 **Melayani Suami**

Baekhyun baru kembali dari kamar mandi sehabis mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Tahu-tahu sang suami sudah mengambil posisi di sisi tempat tidur sambil memeriksa pekerjaan melalui ponsel. Satu yang membuat Baekhyun selalu kesal, suaminya tidak pernah mau menurut dan berdalih lupa setiap kali ia mengingatkan untuk tidak menaikkan _brightness_ ponsel di atas angka lima puluh. Seolah tak jera diberi ganjaran mata yang sudah minus dua. Chanyeol harus menggunakan kacamata setiap kali beraktivitas.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak menyesal karena suaminya jauh lebih tampan seperti tokoh-tokoh guru dalam komik, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol harus menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya anak-anak lebih patuh padamu, ya." Kata si mungil yang sedang melakukan rutinitas malam sebelum tidur, menyemprot serum ke wajahnya di depan cermin.

"Begitu? Aku hanya menggunakan cara ayah, menyogok mereka dengan permintaan apapun asalkan tidur."

"Apa yang mereka minta?"

"Seputar mainan dan makanan manis." Chanyeol meneleng ke kanan untuk melihat tubuh kecil istrinya yang tertelan oleh piyama panda, "Tapi permintaan Zooya sedikit aneh. Darimana dia tahu tentang cat kuku?"

Baekhyun meninggalkan meja kebesarannya menuju saklar lampu, mematikan penerangan utama sebelum menaiki tempat tidur dan melepas _hair pin_ yang menjepit poninya. Tadinya ia tak acuh dengan pertanyaan terakhir Chanyeol tapi ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah menuntut jawaban dari sang suami.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kak Yoora datang ke rumah. Membawa sekitar sepuluh cat kuku dan dia mengajak Zooya bereksperimen di ruang tengah, kurasa anak perempuanmu mulai kecanduan." Si mungil merebahkan tubuhnya, sengaja menempelkan diri dengan Chanyeol dan menarik selimut sampai pundak tertutup.

"Benar-benar, wanita gila itu bukannya menikah malah mengajari anak dua tahun yang tidak-tidak."

"Biarkan saja. Malah menurutku bagus karena Zooya akan mengerti dengan hal-hal feminin. Kak Yoora tahu banyak soal perempuan."

Hembusan napas hangat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menembus serat kain _t-shirt_ Chanyeol, semakin lama semakin panas membuat si tinggi langsung menyimpan ponsel ke atas nakas lalu disusul kacamata. Bukankah bersetubuh sangat dianjurkan saat Kamis malam?

"Baekhyun, jangan tidur. Bercinta dulu, yuk?"

"Tiba-tiba?"

Chanyeol menyurukkan wajahnya ke garis leher sang istri paling seksi setelah menarik turun kerah piyama agar menampakkan pundak mulus yang siap dikotori. Baekhyun mendesah dalam untuk satu ruam kemerahan yang sudah menapak di bawah jakun bohongannya.

"Biasanya kau akan memberitahuku lebih awal. Jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan diri."

"Ck, memangnya pengantin baru yang harus melakukan persiapan ini-itu?" Si tinggi beranjak mengungkung Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh genit, "Nafsuku suka muncul mendadak, seperti sekarang, hanya karena napas hangatmu saja membuat penisku gelisah."

"Eungh, padahal aku membeli beberapa celana dalam baru berbahan sangaaaaat tipis." Baekhyun menggantungkan kedua lengan di bahu Chanyeol yang bertambah lebar sejak olah raga rutin, ia tersenyum penuh maksud sebelum mengangkat kepala untuk mengecup bibir suaminya, "Kau ingin aku mengganti pakaian dalam dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Bisa kau pakai besok malam."

"Wah, apa kau sedang membicarakan soal anak keempat? Sepertinya kita akan sering bercinta."

"Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Kino pasti bahagia sekali mendapat adik baru secantik Zooya."

Chanyeol bukan tipikal pria kasar saat bercinta, bukan juga pria yang akan bermain lembut sampai membuat pasangannya frustrasi karena percintaan mereka terkesan sangat lambat dan menyiksa. Walaupun Baekhyun pernah mengaku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang masokis yang merasa baik-baik saja ketika dikasari. Mana mungkin permintaan tolol Baekhyun dituruti dengan mudah, Chanyeol bukan pria sakit mental yang senang istrinya kesakitan.

"Sshh-ohh, Chanhh."

Mulai malam itu, karena ulah temannya yang merekomendasikan toko pakaian dalam ternama pada Baekhyun sampai ia memborong, Chanyeol terus menagih jatah jika tidak merasa lelah. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus melayani, karena menolak hasrat suami bukanlah istri yang baik.

 **...**

 **Menjadi anak yang berbakti terhadap orang tua/mertua.**

Kalau bukan karena Jihoon yang merengek setiap lima menit sekali, mereka pasti tidak akan pergi membeli kue dan buket bunga untuk kakek dan nenek di kampung. Setiap Jumat pagi Baekhyun selalu mengajak ketiga anaknya untuk pulang ke Bucheon minus sang suami. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula selama si mungil menyetir ponselnya akan diinvasi oleh Kino dan Jihoon. Mereka melakukan panggilan video dengan Chanyeol. Dasar anak-anak manja yang tidak bisa jauh barang semenit dari Daddy.

Hari ini pun Zooya sangat kalem, duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi dengan kaki menjulur lurus. Manik bulat berbulu mata lentiknya mengerjap-ngerjap penasaran setiap gedung-gedung terlintas, mulutnya akan membentuk bulatan saat sesuatu menarik perhatian. Beberapa kali juga ia akan bertanya pada Baekhyun mengapa lampu merah harus berhenti dan lampu hijau boleh jalan? Bagi Zooya itu sangat aneh.

"Pa, Daddy titip salam untuk nenek." Jihoon memberitahu pesan Chanyeol sebelum panggilan video mereka selesai.

"Kata Daddy juga jangan lupa membawa pulang kimchi dan buah kesemek." Kino menyahut dan mempreteli ponsel Baekhyun, lebih benarnya membuka sebuah permainan anak ayam, "Ji, sini main bergantian." Merasa di ajak si gembul pun langsung merapat.

Suatu keajaiban Kino mau berbagi dengan adik laki-lakinya. Seharusnya tidak sulit karena mereka hanya berbeda sepuluh bulan, tapi terkadang si sulung ingin menang sendiri. Memang dasar sifat anak pertama yang tak mau di sentuh.

Mereka sampai tujuan setelah tiga jam perjalanan.

Zooya merengek minta gendong karena lelah kelamaan duduk. Berbeda sekali dengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang langsung turun dari mobil sebelum Baekhyun dan memeluk kaki-kaki nenek yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah bersama kakek.

"Selamat pagi, bu." Si mungil menyapa Jihyun begitu juga dengan Dongwoon, "Selamat pagi, yah."

"Pagi, sayang. Ada apa dengan Zooya?"

"Sepertinya mabuk. Padahal sudah minum antimo."

Dongwoon segera mengambil cucu perempuannya dari gendongan Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Kino dan Jihoon menyeret Jihyun ke kebun samping untuk mengecek keadaan pohon stroberi yang mereka tanam dengan tangan sendiri. Betapa bahagianya mereka melihat bunga-bunga mulai tumbuh.

.

.

Selama di kampung halaman, Baekhyun mengambil alih semua tugas rumah yang biasa dilakukan ibunya. Mencuci piring, menyapu sekaligus mengepel dan menjemur beberapa potong selimut setelah mencucinya secara manual. Menggunakan tangan dan kaki. Jangan tanya kemana anak-anak, mereka seolah lupa siapa itu papa dan Daddy kalau sudah asik bercengkerama dengan nenek di teras belakang. Jihyun mengipasi cucu-cucunya yang tiduran di atas tikar anyaman sambil memerhatikan gambar abstrak mereka di lembar kertas masing-masing.

Biasa, kalau matahari sudah meninggi hari bisa sangat panas di Bucheon. Sampai-sampai Kino dan Jihoon hanya memakai celana dalam dan singlet saja.

Baekhyun ikut bergabung setelah pekerjaannya selesai, turut membawa nampan berisi gelas teh plum dingin dan camilan kukis yang ia beli saat di Hadong.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya berjalan baik?" Dongwoon bertanya pada si tunggal yang sudah berumah tangga, "Maksud ayah, kau dan Chanyeol."

"Syukurlah, baik. Doakan saja akan terus baik sampai anak-anak besar nanti."

"Tentu saja. Chanyeol harus menikahkan Zooya dengan seorang pria suatu saat nanti, seperti ayah yang mempercayakanmu padanya." Jeda, "Mau tips agar rumah tangga awet? Ya intinya, suami itu harus merasa puas untuk setiap hal yang bersangkutan denganmu."

"Hus, kau ini bicara apa di depan anak kecil?" Jihyun memukul pundak suaminya saat obrolan mereka mulai merembas.

"Kalau soal ranjang, anakmu ini sudah ahli, yah." Baekhyun menarik turunkan alisnya membuat Jihyun pusing, berharap Kino tidak penasaran tentang ranjang nanti.

"Ckh, benar juga. Anakmu sudah tiga, omong-omong."

"Aku dan Chanyeol berencana tambah. Belum tahu pasti, kami akan konsultasi ke Dokter secepatnya."

"Serius? Saat Zooya masih dua tahun?"

"Bahkan Kino mendapatkan Jihoon saat usianya sebelas bulan."

Jihyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham. Menambah momongan bukan masalah jika berjalan seiringan saran Dokter.

"Kau tidak mau Kino kesepian sepertimu, ya?"

"Walaupun aku tunggal aku tidak pernah kesepian, bu. Kata itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan." Baekhyun mencibir, "Menurutku seru punya banyak anak, rumah tidak akan sepi ketika mereka beradu mulut dari matahari terbit sampai terbenam lagi."

"Asal kau bisa menjaga dan menyayangi mereka dengan baik, Baekhyun."

"Sudah pasti, bu."

 **...**

 **Mengurus anak-anak tanpa mengeluh.**

"Papa, Kino mau mandi!"

Si kakak sulung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menggoreng ayam tepung untuk Zooya yang mengancam akan mogok makan, katanya ayam goreng itu sebuah kehidupan. Bingung juga darimana anak dua tahun belajar kata-kata seperti itu kalau bukan dari Chanyeol?

Saat si mungil menoleh, rasanya asap-asap kemarahan menumpuk di ubun-ubun tapi ia tidak bisa mengomeli Kino. Anak-anak memang harus tahu kotor, supaya tidak manja seperti anak tetangga. Dan sekarang kaos putih dan celana selutut yang Kino pakai penuh dengan tanah dan keringat, pasti ini habis kejar-kejaran dengan kucing liar yang suka masuk ke halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Mandi sendiri saja, ya?"

"Hih, Kino mau papa mandikan!"

"Tapi papa sedang menggoreng ayam untuk Zooya, adikmu belum makan dari tadi pagi. Katanya tidak mau lobster." Baekhyun melirik si gadis cilik yang tengah cemberut di kursi makan.

"Yasudah, Kino mandi sendiri tapi harus dapat ayam goreng juga, okay?"

"Okay, Prince."

Setelah Kino pergi ke kamar, seorang perusuh yang lain datang, kali ini asap-asap kemarahan tak hanya menumpuk di ubun-ubun tapi keluar dari telinganya. Bagaimana tidak? Jihoon berjalan santai dari pintu masuk sampai konter dapur dengan kaki penuh lumpur dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kotor di lantai putih mengilat. Baekhyun rutin mengepel karena Zooya suka berguling-guling di lantai, tapi lihat, hari ini ia harus mengulang pekerjaan karena Jihoon.

Untung saja anak kandung.

"Ji! Ya ampun, darimana? Seperti tentara habis perang saja, kotor sekali." Ibu tiga anak itu berkecak pinggang. Kalau kenakalannya seperti Jihoon, boleh saja di omeli.

"Hehe, tadi Ji main air di rumah Baejin sampai halamannya becek. Terus saat mau pulang, Ji tidak sengaja terpeleset dan nyebur di got, hehe." Pipi gembul Jihoon tertarik saat ia terkekeh-kekeh, antara memang lucu dengan dirinya sendiri dan takut di marahi.

Tapi papa tidak membolehkan anak-anaknya berbohong, jadi Jihoon berusaha jujur.

"Kualat 'kan. Makanya kalau mau main minta izin dulu pada papa, jadi mainnya berkah." Baekhyun memindahkan enam paha ayam goreng ke piring setelah mematikan kompor, lalu menatap Jihoon yang menunduk, "Kak Kino juga sedang mandi, _tuh_ , nyusul saja sana."

"Papa tidak marah? Ung, tadi Ji sudah minta izin main pada Daddy. Apa Daddy tidak bilang?"

Chanyeol, ya? Pria itu selalu mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan anak-anaknya. Kalau Jihoon bilang ingin main ke ujung komplek pun dengan senang hati Chanyeol mengantarnya. Saat Baekhyun protes, si tinggi akan menjawab, ' _Anak laki-laki harus bebas, agar tahu setiap jengkal dunia._ '

"Sepertinya Daddy lupa. Nah, sebaiknya Ji segera mandi sebelum kak Kino selesai. Biar ada yang bantu menggosok punggung."

"Sip! Sisakan Ji ayam gorengnya, ya?"

"Beres, Prince."

Ketika Jihoon berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamar, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau kaki si gembul masih berlumpur dan kembali menjejak tapak-tapak pra-sejarah di sepanjang lantai. Nasib seseorang yang tidak memiliki asisten rumah tangga, apa-apa di kerjakan sendiri.

"Zoo, papa harus mengepel lantai sebelum Daddy keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Makan sendiri, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Ung, ukay."

Memang hanya anak perempuan yang bisa diandalkan. Sepertinya persentase kepribadian Zooya lebih cenderung mirip papa, karena saat proses Baekhyun lah yang mendominasi. Bisa disimpulkan begitu.

Saat si mungil mulai mengepel dari ujung pintu utama dan mundur-mundur sampai ruang tengah, tak sengaja Zooya hilang fokus dan menjatuhkan ayam gorengnya ke lantai, sedikit lagi hampir mengenai jejak lumpur Jihoon. Diam-diam, si gadis turun dari kursi, perlahan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih sisa ayam goreng sebelum aksinya dipergok oleh dehaman Baekhyun.

"Eits," Pergelangan kecilnya ditahan, "Jangan ambil makanan yang sudah jatuh, Zoo. Bukankah papa sudah bilang berkali-kali?"

"Tapi.. kasihan ayam gorengnya terbuang."

"Tidak akan terbuang, nanti papa berikan untuk Meow."

Bibir tipis yang tadi melengkung ke bawah kini langsung tertarik cerah. Zooya berjinjit untuk meraih piring ayam goreng di atas meja makan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu berikan semuanya untuk Meow!"

Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya mengelus-ngelus dada sabar. Banyak sabar banyak kemudahan. Tapi.. argh..

"CHANYEOL! LANTAINYA BELUM KERING!"

 **...**

 **Memanjakan diri berkumpul dengan teman-teman.**

Baekhyun mengecek riasan tipisnya sekali lagi melalui kamera ponsel sebelum meraih _pouch Balenciaga_ di _dashboard_. Ia melongok ke jok belakang, dimana dua anak laki-lakinya sedang asik membaca buku cerita bergambar. Sial sekali bukunya terbalik, lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengelus dada sabar.

"Yakin kakak dan Ji tidak mau ikut papa?"

"Hm hm, kami akan pergi bersama Daddy!" Jihoon menjawab semangat, sambil menyombongkan diri pada Zooya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol yang baru selesai menenggak air dalam botol mineral lalu memberikan atensinya pada Baekhyun yang bersiap-siap turun dari mobil setelah melepas _safetybelt_.

"Kujemput jam berapa?"

"Belum tahu, nanti kukabari kalau sudah selesai."

"Hati-hati, ya. Jangan minum kopi terlalu banyak, pesan jus atau yogurt saja." Chanyeol mengingatkan istrinya.

Dokter Jeong bilang kehamilan Baekhyun yang keempat ini agak lemah dan mudah kenapa-kenapa. Bulan lalu si mungil hampir saja keguguran saat Kino tak sengaja menduduki perut Baekhyun, mereka sedang bercanda tapi malah berujung petaka. Karena kejadian itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidak membolehkan Kino bermain di luar selama lima hari sebagai hukuman. Yang manisnya adalah Jihoon juga tidak pergi ke rumah Baejin karena ingin menemani si kakak.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Baekhyun setelah mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebagai ritual saat mereka akan berpisah.

Zooya memilih ikut dengan papanya karena ingin makan macaron berbentuk bunga. Gadis cantik Baekhyun itu memakai rok mini berwarna putih dan atasan pastel yang manis, rambut hitam lurusnya tergerai dihiasi _bucket hat_ berwarna putih pula. Sambutan hangat menyapa Baekhyun ketika ia masuk ke kafe dan mendekati meja yang sudah di _booking_ oleh Luhan.

"Maaf terlambat. Kelamaan melerai Kino dan Jihoon saat di rumah." Kata si mungil setelah mendudukkan Zooya di kursi sebelahnya.

"Berkelahi?"

"Biasa, anak laki-laki."

"Uwah, hari ini putri cantik Park ikut papanya, hm?" Hongseok menopang dagu melihat buntalan gendut Zooya yang langsung mergelayut di lengan Baekhyun.

Si bungsu emang agak pemalu.

"Ayo, sapa paman-pamannya dulu."

Zooya menggeleng pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun. Membuat keempat lelaki lain serentak memekik gemas.

"Jadi ingin punya anak perempuan juga." Seongwoo merengek dengan nada cemburu.

" _Lho_ , tapi nanti malam suamimu balik dari Jepang? Bisa lah itu, sekaligus lampiaskan rindu." Luhan tersenyum penuh maksud ke arah si lelaki yang memiliki julukan _sealong_.

"Lampiaskan apa? Aku tidak mengerti, anakku baru satu."

"Iya satu, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menyusul Baekhyun. Kejar-kejaran kalian." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Jangan ngomong soal begituan, kasihan Hongseok jadohnya masih belum lahir." Yang disindir memandang sebal Baekhyun.

"Wah, pamil ngajak ribut." Hongseok menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Kak, coba beritahu kakak Byun kita yang tersayang ini."

"Beritahu apa?"

"Itu, pria yang kakak lihat kemarin di mall."

Kyungsoo memutar otak, seingatnya kapan ia ke mall dan melihat Hongseok bersama seorang pria? Teman sekaligus mantan adik kelasnya ini termasuk lelaki karatan, kata lain sudah sangat lama sendirian.

"Oh, supir _uber_ maksudmu?"

Soal _gag_ , memang istri dari Kim Jongin panutan semua orang. Dengan wajah datar dan omongan yang suka asal bisa membuat orang tertawa. Bahkan Zooya yang tidak mengerti ikut-ikutan terkekeh.

"Supir _uber_ apaan? Untuk apa supir kelayapan di mall?"

"Mungkin saja kau merasa sangat kesepian sampai meminta supir _uber_ menemanimu jalan-jalan." Seongwoo turut membuli _magnae_ mereka.

"Bukannya kakak yang kesepian? Selalu ditinggal suami keluar negeri."

"Pffftt. Lihat-lihat situasi dulu, _deh_ , Woo kalau mau meledek Hongseok." Luhan tertawa sadis.

Seongwoo langsung menutup mulut dengan wajah dibuat-buat sedih, "Yasudah, aku diam."

Mereka bungkam sejenak saat menikmati pesanan makanan masing-masing, termasuk Baekhyun yang memerhatikan Zooya agar krim macaron tidak mengotori pakaiannya. _Sealong_ yang pertama kali memberikan komentar bahwa makanan di Monsant terlalu enak, sampai membuatnya ingin menangis. Soal berlebihan, memang Seongwoo ahlinya.

"Baek, setelah anak keempat ini akan ada yang kelima, tidak?" Luhan penasaran.

"Hm, sulit. Belum juga bayiku genap tiga bulan sudah ditanya adik lagi."

"Mana tahu saja 'kan, Chanyeol ingin membuat taman bermain." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Idemu bagus juga, Soo. Aku punya rencana membangun _daycare_ di daerah Mapo, nanti kalau anak-anak sudah lebih besar." Baekhyun menatap Hongseok yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk latte, "Kau mau menjadi pengasuhnya? Hitung-hitung mengisi kegiatan positif ditengah kesepian."

"Bisa mati muda aku menjaga anak kecil." Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Merepotkan, kak. Aku tidak sanggup."

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang betah denganmu. Saat di ajak serius pasti kau menolakkan?" Tuding Seongwoo dengan sedotan jusnya.

"Ckh, dalam kamus harianku tidak ada kata serius. Semua pria sama saja, _playboy_."

"Suamiku tidak, kok."

"Sehun itu anti selingkuh."

"Benar, suamiku orang yang setia."

"Meskipun Daniel jarang di rumah. Cintanya tulus untukku seorang. Siapa yang kau bilang semua pria sama?"

Hongseok menangis di pojokan.

Kyungsoo tak sengaja mengintip ke layar ponsel Seongwoo saat menampilkan _pop up_ pesan dari Daniel. Ia tersenyum setan kemudian.

"Woo, suamimu nge-line, _tuh_. Katanya harus cantik malam ini."

"Waduh, pasti ada yang berisik-berisik nanti malam." Baekhyun mengompori.

"Titip saja Hyunwoo padaku, kasihan tidurnya terganggu." Hongseok menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah pakai karet, Woo. Jarang-jarang bisa kualitas waktu bareng Daniel, nanti malam mainnya harus terasa, harus mantap." Luhan mensensor ucapannya karena tak mau mengotori otak polos Zooya.

Seongwoo berdecak malas, berusaha menyembunyikan malu karena di goda hal dewasa oleh sohib-sohibnya.

"Palingan nanti malam cuma jalan-jalan keluar, tidak ada sesi ranjang."

"Ke motel maksudnya?"

"Iya, ke motel. Bersih-bersih disana." Seongwoo merotasikan bola mata. Selalu saat mereka punya waktu berkumpul, yang dibicarakan pasti ranjang dan kehebatan suami.

"Duh, bilangnya bersih-bersih." Baekhyun menatap Luhan, meminta agar lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tahu-tahu malah keasikan uh ah."

Ketiga lelaki berpikiran kotor itu tertawa, meninggalkan Hongseok yang kembali menangis pojokan. Merasa hina dirinya tidak bisa ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan dewasa, pacar saja tidak punya.

 **...**

 **Menikmati waktu berdua dengan suami.**

Sore tadi, ayah mertua dan adik iparnya datang ke rumah dengan dalih ingin menjemput Kino dan Jihoon. Kenapa hanya mereka? Karena Zooya tidak pernah mau ikut menginap di rumah kakek tanpa Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya hari ini berubah pikiran. Zooya langsung menangis saat tahu dirinya akan di tinggal oleh Yonghwa.

Jadi saat malam, rumah terasa sangat sepi tanpa anak-anak. Baekhyun menghela napas sambil mengelus perut, yah setidaknya masih ada teman ngobrol.

"Sedang apa?" Chanyeol bertanya heran, tumben-tumbenan sang istri berdiam diri di konter dapur.

"Merindukan mereka."

"Aku tanya sedang apa, bukan bagaimana perasaanmu." Si tinggi menenggak air dingin dalam kulkas lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Merindukanku saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau. Merindukanmu itu lelah."

"Kok bisa?"

"Iya, aku harus mengangkang dan mendesah keras-keras sampai serak."

Ah, maksud Chanyeol bukan rindu yang seperti itu. Tapi kalau Baekhyun sudah terlanjur berpikiran kesana, lanjutkan saja.

"Aku lebih lelah, menggenjotmu terus-terusan. Belum lagi saat kau meminta tak sabaran."

"Tapi enak, 'kan?" Sindir si mungil.

"Kalau tidak enak mana mungkin kutagih setiap malam, hehe." Telapak tangan besar Chanyeol sudah menapak di paha telanjang istrinya, membuat gerakan mengelus sensual. "Ke kamar, yuk? Selagi anak-anak tidak ada."

"Disini saja. Main sambil duduk."

"Besok jangan ngeluh sakit pinggang padaku, kau yang minta."

Baekhyun sudah berpindah ke pangkuan Chanyeol, mengangkangi paha dan menggesek pantat bulatnya ke selangkangan si tinggi sampai sesuatu mulai bangun. Menyeruduk lubang tertutup Baekhyun yang malam ini memakai celana dalam setipis tubuh Seongwoo. Sudah bisa menebak kalau Chanyeol ingin bersetubuh.

Maaf, bukannya menghina. Tapi tubuh Seongwoo memang mirip-mirip dengan jarum. Hingga sulit membedakan mereka.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun memantapkan diri untuk mengendalikan Chanyeol dan mendominasi. Agar anak keempat mereka memiliki sifat anggun sepertinya, bukan mesum seperti Daddy. Ia melumat bibir suaminya seberantakan mungkin agar terlihat keren, liur mulai kemana-mana. Chanyeol suka kalau Baekhyun sudah agresif seperti piranha.

" _Blow job_?"

"Boleh, sayangku."

Si mungil mengangkat kaos Chanyeol sampai bahu, ingin bermain di kulit dada kencang sekaligus menjilat puting suaminya yang selalu membuat tegang. Seukuran puting saja bisa begitu gagah, sudah jelas dengan penisnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun merosotkan diri ke bawah, mengambil posisi di antara paha Chanyeol dan membuka resleting jins pendeknya buru-buru. Bernar 'kan? _Ibu_ nyaris empat anak itu selalu tidak sabar jika berurusan dengan kejantanan.

Untuk kegiatan utama, Baekhyun malah di rebahkan atas meja makan dan Chanyeol bergerak gusar di atasnya. Bercinta di dapur memang masuk dalam daftar tempat ternikmat setelah sofa.

 **.**

 _Mudah sekali, aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling cantik saat mampu memenuhi hasrat suami dan berguna bagi orang lain. Terlebih untuk putri cantikku dan kedua jagoan yang mirip sekali dengan Daddy-nya. Ah iya, satu calon bungsu menyusul beberapa bulan lagi! Sangat tidak sabar!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Wasalam]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty Journal by Byun Baekhyun**

Chanbaek Forevah!

[Boys love. Mpreg]

[Bahasa Seperempat Kasual]

[Agak Nggak nyambung sama chapter sebelah]

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lipstik**

Chanyeol terkikik dibalik pundak Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus dada sabar, mereka berdiri digaris pintu kamar ketiga kakak beradik dan menjadi saksi langsung bagaimana mainan berceceran dilantai. Sedangkan si tersangka yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedang duduk serius melingkari puzzle bergambar Doraemon dan kelima teman sepermainannya termasuk Dekisugi. Sebenarnya hanya Kino dan Jihoon yang sibuk menyusun, karena Zooya memilih menelungkupkan tubuh sambil menopang dagu. Menatap kedua kakaknya bergantian.

"Huft, Chan. Bisa kau bawa mereka ke ruang tengah? Aku akan membereskan kapal Titanic yang baru saja karam ini." Baekhyun memungut mobil-mobilan berbentuk pemadam didekat kakinya lalu dilanjut dengan mainan lain.

" _Guys_ , Daddy membeli solero." Chanyeol mendekati ketiga anak-anak yang tampak tak tertarik, "Benar tidak mau? Yasudah, Daddy berikan saja untuk Baejin."

Si gembul melempar kepingan puzzle ditangannya dan buru-buru memeluk kaki Chanyeol yang kemudian diangkat ke dalam gendongan.

"Baejin 'kan punya Daddy sendiri. Masa mau rebut Daddy Ji juga, _sih_." Jihoon memajukan bibirnya tanda sangat tidak setuju Chanyeol lebih sayang pada anak tetangga.

"Ayo makan solero! Kino pusing tidak mau main puzzle lagi!" Yang tertua mengerang frustrasi dan memukul kepingan-kepingan yang belum tersusun seolah benda itu anak nakal, "Kino mau naik kaki Daddy!"

Chanyeol harus terima repot ketika Kino menginjak punggung kakinya dan berpegangan pada pahanya. Zooya pun ikut-ikutan. Baekhyun geleng-geleng melihat si tinggi kepayahan berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan dua bocah yang bergelayut dikaki-kaki panjangnya. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan, namanya juga anak-anak. Suka sama hal-hal yag menurut mereka menyenangkan.

"Kasihan, adik bayi yang satu ini tidak diajak makan solero." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Sabar, lahir dulu yang sehat, baru makan es krim sama _freezer_ nya sekalian."

Membereskan tempat tidur ketiga anaknya, memasukkan barang-barang ke kotak mainan, merapikan _barbie-barbie_ dan plastisin yang lengket disana-sini, Baekhyun cukup dibuat kapok. Belum lagi pinggangnya sakit karena kebanyakan bungkuk. Titip anak ke panti asuhan dosa tidak? Kadang Baekhyun ingin menyerah saja menjadi papa rumah tangga.

"Lipstik? Pasti ulah kak Yoora lagi, _deh_."

Baekhyun tak sengaja menendang sebuah benda keramat yang hanya akan wanita punya didekat kaki tempat tidur Zooya. Ternyata setelah cat kuku, sekarang kakak iparnya merecoki si bungsu lipstik _matte_ berwarna merah. Mungkin besok _liptint_?

Sangat tiba-tiba sekali perasaannya ingin mencoba memakai _matte_. Baekhyun menimang-nimang dengan serius sebelum mendekati cermin sambil menjilat bibir tipis yang sudah lembab. Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol ketika melihat bibirnya semerah pantat yang habis ditampar puluhan kali? Menertawakan atau malah memuji cantik?

Tutup _matte_ langsung dibuka. Baekhyun mengaplikasikan pewarna itu ke bibirnya sampai benar-benar tebal dan bervolume, seolah ia sudah sangat profesional menyangkut lipstik. Tapi setelah melihat hasilnya, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Bagus, mirip sekali banci." Si mungil mengusak poni sampai sedikit berantakan, berusaha mencocokkan model rambut dengan bibirnya.

"Sayang, kau melihat pulpenku yang ada disaku jas hitam saat kau mencuc_"

Ucapan Chanyeol menggantung, padahal urusannya sangat mendesak mengenai pulpen yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menandatangani keperluan. Tapi melihat Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat menjadi sangat seksi dengan lipstik, bisa _dong_ , minta jatah?

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Si tinggi melangkah diam-diam setelah menutup pintu kamar sekaligus menguncinya.

"Lipstik kak Yoora, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya didekat tempat tidur Zooya." Baekhyun mendekati tubuh suaminya sambil tersenyum-senyum imut, "Bagaimana? Cocok?"

"Ung!" Chanyeol spontan mengangguk, "Berbaring agar aku bisa mencicipinya."

Belum sempat merespons, bibir tipis Baekhyun sudah dilumat brutal seolah ia tidak pernah memberikan Chanyeol jatah. Kebetulan diluar sedang hujan, libur _weekend_ tidak bisa kemana-mana ada baiknya mengambil jatah mingguan dengan suami. Persetan kalau harus sempit-sempitan di atas kasur _single_ Kino, terpenting tidak ada lagi yang tegang di antara mereka.

"Papa! Papa! Ji mau ke kamar mandi!"

Dibalik pintu, si gembul meloncat-loncat sambil memegang sang burung kecil agar tidak kelepasan pipis. Karena tidak ada yang peduli, Jihoon segera berlari ke kamar kedua orang tuanya dan memakai kamar mandi disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakit**

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Kino nekat bermain hujan di halaman belakang rumah, mungkin Jihoon dan Zooya tidak akan ketularan flu. Besoknya mereka pasti langsung demam. Baekhyun sedang memilih-milih obat sirup sesuai gejala yang anak-anaknya alami sebelum bersin berturut-turut terdengar menyusul.

"Flu juga?" Tanyanya dan Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menampakkan wajah sayu dan hidungnya yang memerah, "Wah, kualat memang."

Baekhyun menyumpahi suaminya lalu kembali acuh tak acuh. Pelukan posesif lebih ke manja datang tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Baekhyun agak terdorong karena Chanyeol benar-benar besar.

"Yah, apa-apaan? Lepas, nanti flunya menular padaku. Kasihan adik bayi jadi ikut sakit, Chan."

"Aku susah bernapas. Tolong berikan napas buatan, Baek."

Bukannya sayang-sayangan, kepala Chanyeol malah kena tabok.

"Sana minta sama Mamong. Lagi sakit sempat-sempatnya modus." Hardik Baekhyun sebelum menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar anak-anak.

Mamong itu nama kucing tetangga, bisa dibilang peliharaan Baejin.

Chanyeol mengerang dan mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi makan, merebahkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan. Menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai mengurus ketiga tercinta mereka. Chanyeol bisa belakangan, lagipula sakitnya bersamaan dengan kurang belaian.

"Papa, suara kak Ji seperti kodok." Adu Zooya yang sedang melap hidung melernya dengan tisu, "Kak Ji sudah bisa bergabung dengan paduan suara kodok saat hujan, kekeke."

"Suara Zooya juga." Kino menunjuk adik bungsunya yang langsung merengek tidak terima, "Hehe, bercanda, Zoo. Itu saja menangis, dasar anak perempuan." Merotasikan bola mata kemudian.

"Kepala Ji pusing, pa."

"Iya, papa tahu. Makanya bangun dulu minum obat, terus tidur lagi. Istirahat yang banyak supaya besok bisa sembuh." Baekhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang Jihoon dan menyodorkan sendok obat sirup berwarna hijau, "Lihat, walaupun adik-adikmu tidak main hujan tapi mereka jadi kena imbasnya juga, Kino. Lain kali kalau papa bilang tidak boleh, berarti kakak harus nurut, ya?"

Kino yang berada diranjang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena diomeli.

"Tapi kata Daddy tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula main hujan itu seru! Ji dan Zooya harus mencobanya!"

Mendapatkan pelototan maut, si sulung langsung menutup mulutnya dan pura-pura tidak melihat wajah garang Baekhyun.

"Gara-gara Kino Daddy juga ketularan, _lho_."

"Yang benar?" Tanya si gembul tidak percaya karena Chanyeol jaaaaaarang sekali sakit, "Kalau begitu Ji harus bilang _get well soon_ pada Daddy!"

"Bilang dulu untuk diri sendiri." Baekhyun mencibir saat menyuapi Kino obat sirup.

" _Get well soon_ , kak Ji!" Jihoon berseru dengan hidung mampet dan langsung menyibak selimutnya, "Sudah, pa. Ji menyusul Daddy dulu, okay?"

Zooya mengerjap-ngerjap menatap pantat Jihoon yang bergoyang ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar, kakinya yang kecil terbalut kaus kaki berwarna merah muda dan setelah si gembul tidak kelihatan, Baekhyun mendengus lalu beralih pada satu-satunya anak perempuan.

"Kino mau menyusul Daddy juga!"

"Tunggu Zooya, kak Kino!"

"Eits, minum obat dulu, Zoo!"

"Nanti saja, pa!"

Sendok berisi obat terambang tak berkepemilikan ketika Zooya buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari mengikuti kakak-kakaknya. Sabar Byun, mereka itu anakmu sendiri.

Di konter dapur, Chanyeol sedang terbatuk-batuk dan sesekali bersin juga, Jihoon yang melihat Daddy-nya kepayahan jadi kasihan. Kaki-kaki gendutnya berjalan semakin mendekat kemudian menarik-narik kaos belakang Chanyeol.

"Daddy~"

"Oh, Jihoonie? Ada apa, hm? Kenapa tidak tidur? 'Kan Jihoonie sedang sakit." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh si gembul ke pangkuannya.

"Daddy juga sakit, badan Daddy panas." Jihoon bergumam pelan sambil memegang dahi Chanyeol yang sore ini tertutup poni, sekilas jadi terlihat muda. Padahal hampir punya empat anak.

"Daddy! Kata papa Daddy sakit? Mana coba sini Kino lihat apanya yang sakit?" Kino berbelok ke konter dapur seperti pembalap profesional dan langsung manjat ke pangkuan Chanyeol dengan rusuhnya, "Maafkan Kino, Dad. Gara-gara Kino semuanya jadi ketularan sakit, huhu, maaf~~~"

Si tinggi tertawa gemas sambil mencubit pipi tembam Kino. Siapa yang tidak tergelitik melihat anak-anak sekecil mereka sudah tahu rasa bersalah dan meminta maaf dengan cara imut?

"Zooya juga mau dipeluk, Dad!"

Yang perempuan tidak mau kalah, langsung bergabung ke pangkuan.

"Waduh, kenapa tiba-tiba Daddy diserang sama kalian, hm?"

Kepala memang sakit sampai mau mampus saja rasanya, badan juga lemas, tapi melihat wajah-wajah sayu dan suara hidung dari ketiga anaknya membuat Chanyeol terharu diam-diam. Meskipun sama-sama menderita, mereka masih sempat mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

" _Get well soon_ , Daddy." Jihoon mencium dahi Chanyeol.

" _Soon soon soon_!" Zooya menimpali sebelum mencium pipi kanannya lalu yang kiri dikecup singkat oleh Kino.

"Lekas sembuh juga, anak-anak ayam Daddy."

Keempatnya berpelukan seperti _teletubbies_. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memangku ketiga anaknya bersamaan sambil mendekap mereka dengan kedua tangan. Hanya dilakukan oleh profesional.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengganggu**

Baekhyun sedang memasukkan pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci sambil berbicara dengan Seongwoo melalui ponsel. Mereka tertawa-tawa membicarakan Daniel yang diperbudak oleh Baby Woo, putra keduanya yang sudah berumur lima tahun. Tanpa tahu kalau Kino mengintip lalu memberi kode pada kedua adiknya bahwa rencana mereka aman.

Yup, mereka ingin menyusup ke ruang kerja Daddy. Biasanya papa tidak akan memberi izin karena bisa mengganggu ketenangan Chanyeol yang menyambung pekerjaan kantor. Persetan, sekarang Baekhyun sedang asik bertukar topik random dan pasti akan mendekam diruang cuci sampai lupa diri.

"Daddy, dapat kunjungan dari Pangeran Kino." Kepala si sulung menyembul, diikuti kepala Zooya dibawah dan Jihoon diatasnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop ke arah pintu, menangkap senyum-senyum polos menakutkan anak-anak.

"Boleh kami masuk?"

"Masuk saja. Memangnya kalian mau ngapain?" Kino mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol dan menatap takjub apapun yang ada di atasnya, "Jangan nakal, ya."

Si sulung langsung menyengir malu-malu saat ketahuan ingin menyentuh sebuah mini figur Chanyeol dalam bentuk keramik. Lagipula Baekhyun kemana? Padahal suaminya itu selalu bisa mengandangi anak-anak mereka.

"Daddy sedang apa?" Zooya yang hanya memakai diaper dan singlet memanjat ke pangkuan Chanyeol, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pensil alis, "Apa Daddy bermain _games_?"

" _Games_? Kino mau main!"

Ajaib, Kino dan Jihoon bisa naik ke meja kerja Chanyeol yang tingginya lebih dari mereka. Usut diusut, keduanya menggunakan tumpukan kertas bekas yang sudah diikat. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa marah ketika Kino menguasai laptopnya dan Jihoon yang mengutak-atik segala pulpen mahal kemudian menggambar asal dipermukaan surat pengesahan, untung saja ia masih punya _softcopy_ nya. Jadi.. ya.. tidak apa-apa asal anak-anak senang.

Sedangkan Zooya memegangi wajah Chanyeol agar tidak banyak bergerak karena ia sedang memakaikan pensil alis. Ia hanya pasrah ketika wajahnya dipreteli si anak perempuan.

"Dimana permainan _Let's Farm_ , Dad?" Tanya Kino tanpa menghentikan jari telunjuknya berselancar di atas _touch pad_ laptop, "Kino mau memberi makan sapi."

"Mana ada dilaptop kerja Daddy. Adanya dilaptop papa, 'kan?"

"Terus Kino harus main apa?"

"Tidak_"

"Hih, Daddy jangan banyak bicara. Nanti alisnya kemana-mana." Zooya memarahi Chanyeol yang langsung menurut diam. Bahaya kalau perempuan sudah kesal.

Kino tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipunggung tangannya, saat ia menoleh, Jihoon sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang stempel perusahaan. Chanyeol tidak tahu karena ia sedang memejamkan mata dan kedua jagoannya malah saling menyerang stempel tanpa suara. Bagus sekali, siap-siap Baekhyun akan murka setelah ini.

"Kak Kino curang! Badan Ji habis merah-merah!"

"Wle, siapa suruh mulai duluan!"

"Pokoknya Ji mau balas kak Kino!"

Jantung Chanyeol mencelos ketika Kino hampir saja terjungkal ke lantai kalau saja ia tidak reflek menahan punggung si sulung. Bulatan-bulatan merah yang memenuhi tubuh dan wajah keduanya membuat ia meringis, bisa mampus kalau Baekhyun tahu.

"Ya ampun, ditinggal tutup mata sebentar langsung kacau begini." Jihoon ingin menempeli kaki Kino ketika Chanyeol menyela, "Kembalikan. Itu bukan mainan, sayang-sayangnya Daddy. Ayo, kembalikan."

Si tinggi memasang wajah garang sambil menodong tangan, berharap stempel resmi namanya dan stempel perusahaan diserahkan baik-baik.

"PFFFTT, HAHAHAHA! ALIS DADDY MIRIP SINCHAN!" Kino yang pertama kali terbahak kemudian Jihoon ikut-ikutan.

Chanyeol langsung menatap pantulannya melalui layar ponsel lalu menunduk untuk menatap Zooya datar. Si pelaku malah menampakkan gigi-gigi susu seolah bisa meluluhkan Chanyeol, padahal memang selalu luluh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemah**

Sabtu malam, halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park ramai oleh nyanyian anak-anak. Chanyeol bertugas memainkan gitar dan Baekhyun memanggang daging di atas bara. Ada jagung dan sosis juga sesuai permintaan. Kepala Kino bergerak selaras dengan Jihoon maupun Zooya, mereka gantian bernyanyi dan Chanyeol akan menimpali kadang-kadang. Mulai dari _twinkle-twinkle_ sampai lagu beruang yang terkenal dikalangan anak kecil.

Baekhyun bergabung ke atas matras dengan piring macam-macam panggangan. Selagi anak-anak makan, Chanyeol tetap memainkan gitarnya sambil menerawang. Memikirkan lagu apa yang suaminya sukai ketika mereka SMA dulu.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu _not a bad thing_ saat memintaku jadi pacarmu."

Celetuk Baekhyun seolah ia datang dari negeri penyihir, bisa membaca pikiran.

"Oh, benar. Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Kenapa aku harus melupakan momen manis itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Kupikir kau tidak benar-benar tulus karena sudah menolakku tujuh kali."

"Tidak tulus? Bicara dengan rahimku yang selalu terisi spermamu." Si mungil mendelik saat suaminya terkekeh lalu memulai petikan pertama pada salah satu nada lagu Justin Timberlake.

" _Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow and every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart~_ " Mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang stabil membawa Baekhyun pada kenangan SMA, " _And is it too much to ask for every Sunday? And while we're at it throw in every other day to start_ ~"

" _I know people make promises all the time, then they turn right around and break them. When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding~_ " Baekhyun.

" _But I could be that guy to heal it over time and I won't stop until you believe it. 'Cause baby you're worth it~_ " Chanyeol.

" _So~ don't act like it's bad thing to fall in ove with me. 'Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me~_ " Baekhyun.

" _Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free~_ " Chanyeol.

" _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall on love with me~_ " Baekhyun.

" _It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me~~ me~~_ " Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk ketika ia menyelesaikan lirik terakhir dari nyanyian mereka untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sejuta perasaan yang bercampur-campur. Perjuangan, rasa malu karena berkali-kali ditolak kini Tuhan balas dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang melainkan doa. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, ikut menikmati perasaan yang tersalurkan dari lumatan halus belahan bibir mereka, bagaimana ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang _ibu_ dari tiga orang anak. Bagaimana menjadi lelaki yang begitu dicintai sampai ke hal terburuknya.

" _I love you too_ , Zooya." Tiba-tiba Jihoon memegang kedua pipi bulat adik perempuannya yang sedang mengunyah jagung.

" _Too_? Memangnya kapan Zooya bilang _I love you_ ke kak Ji?" Si bungsu langsung menepis tangan kakaknya dengan picingan.

"Ji! Ternyata begitu ya kalau Baejin tidak ada." Jihoon menengok ke belakang dan melihat Baejin sudah memakai piyama sambil memeluk boneka panda bersama seseorang.

Anaknya tinggi dan berkulit putih.

"Baejin! Ayo sini, gabung!" Teriak Jihoon, "Jangan marah. Zooya 'kan adiknya Ji, tidak boleh cemburu-cemburu!"

Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun sebagai pemutus kontak intim mereka. Bahaya, anak-anak mulai ramai. Karena Baejin membawa temannya dari Taipei.

Semakin purnama naik, kedua orang dewasa itu berubah menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak yang mengajarkan beberapa lagu anak-anak. Baejin paling bersemangat bahkan ketika Jihoon sedang memakaikannya syal agar tidak kedinginan. Baekhyun juga menawarkan teman Baejin yang bernama Guanlin untuk makan. Meskipun awalnya agak susah karena mereka berbeda bahasa.

Dua tenda yang berdiri kokoh diabaikan, lampu-lampu gantung kekuningan meliliti sebuah pohon hias setinggi dua meter, lalu pun tak lama Mamong muncul dari pagar rumah tetangga. Ia mendekati Baejin untuk minta elusan manja, kucing juga tidak mau kalah.

Sungguh malam yang indah bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, anak-anak memang bisa membuat pikiran jadi lebih rileks terlepas dari seberapa nakalnya mereka saat siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Wasalam 2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

Yang kemarin sempet minta next chap, muncul kalian! /nodong parang

Sebenarnya aku nggak pernah suka fanfik yang ada lirik lagunya, geli. Tapi kali ini aku malah buat sendiri, abis momennya cocok **T.T** pas banget sama lagu kaporitku sepanjang masa :')

Jadi labil gini, katanya nggak lanjut tapi keenakan ngetik cerita kak Kino, kak Ji sama adek Zoo nih :(


End file.
